


Unwinding

by TrollSweat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollSweat/pseuds/TrollSweat
Summary: Mathias is strung tight as a bowstring.Luckily for him, Nathanos knows his way around a bow.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from word sprints on discord. I intended it to be short. It is not.
> 
> Entirely for @LimeJelly, because she deserves nice things ❤
> 
> (Also please go and check out her NathShaw fic Blood Lust 🙏 it is the reason I wrote this)
> 
> BIG THANKS to @Khadgarfield and @Felrott for editing 😄😘

Exhaustion seeped into Mathias Shaw's bones with every step he took. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for a week, but his duty to King and Crown prevented him from any respite. He didn’t mind, however, but wished that once in a while, he could have a few days to himself. A few days in which he didn’t have to chase, or track, or kill any potential threats.

He reached his small home just as the sun dipped below the horizon, pushing open the door with heavy limbs and a foggy mind. He didn’t even notice that there was another figure in the room until he had removed his coat, and flopped into a chair at the kitchen table.

“Good evening to you too, Mathias,” said the figure, materialising from the corner of the room, where he had been melded perfectly with the shadows.

Mathias startled, almost slipping from the chair at the voice, “Light, Nath, you scared me,” he gripped his chest and released a shaky breath. He still wasn't quite used to the way Nathanos tended to appear and disappear at will. As Spymaster, he was well versed in stealth spells and cloaking devices, but Nathanos seemed to forgo all of these by sheer force of will.

Mathias gestured for Nathanos to come closer, and took the undead’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Nathanos lay his free hand on the top of Shaw’s head, and raked his fingers through the copper locks, which dishevelled for a moment before flopping back into place. He gently scraped his fingernails against Mathias’ scalp, drawing forth small hums of pleasure.

“Mm, feels nice, Nath.” He said, leaning into the touch, and closing his eyes. He had never thought Nathanos would be such an affectionate man when they had first met. Admittedly, they _had_ been trying to kill each other. Mathias often thought back to those times with an odd sense of nostalgia.

The man before him now was nothing like the one who had pledged his life to Sylvanas Windrunner. She had abused and abandoned him, and when Shaw had been sent to dispatch of her leftovers, he found a broken shell of a man, who had simply asked for help.

Nathanos was warmer, and kinder now. He could still be scathing at times, but mostly he was just… himself, finally free from the Banshee Queen’s madness.

Nathanos took Mathias’ hands in his own, and pulled him up out of the chair, “Welcome home,” he said, pressing a light kiss to Mathias’ lips, “I drew you a bath. Go undress, and I will follow later to assist you.”

Mathias smiled, and kissed Nathanos again, lingering for a while before reluctantly pulling away. “Thank you,” he said, earnestly, and headed to the adjacent room in which his bed and bathing area were situated.

The bathtub had been pulled in front of the fire, and was filled to the brim with hot water, steam curling gently towards the ceiling. Nathanos had lit candles about the room, bathing the chamber in a warm and comforting glow. The bath water itself was a milky white, and smelled faintly of roses.

Mathias made a small hum of contentment as he set about undressing, removing his armour, boots and corset, and throwing them onto the bed. When he was in just his undergarments, he dipped a hand into the water to test the temperature, and finding it perfect, stripped fully naked, and climbed into the raised wooden tub.

It wasn’t quite large enough that he could fully stretch his legs, but the hot water immediately relaxed his tense muscles, and the smell helped calm his mind. He closed his eyes and sank into the warmth, determined to keep his thoughts off work, and focus on enjoying himself.

Nathanos entered the room quietly a few minutes later, his shirt open at the neck, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Mathias cracked an eye, his gaze drifting to the pale patch of Nathanos’ chest, where a dusting of dark hair peaked through the top of his shirt. His forearms were muscular from years of wielding weapons, not from the bow that Nathanos favoured, but heavier weapons like swords and axes. The body he inhabited, Mathias knew, was not quite his own, instead, forged by a man he once called family.

But it was something Nathanos was coming to terms with, and learning to cope with. His mind being freed from Slyvanas’ grasp had opened a sort of floodgate, but Mathias was more than willing to help him try and close it again.

He made sure that Nathanos knew that his body was attractive, yes, but also that he was more than just flesh and bones. He was a great mind, and a good person. Nathanos had protested at first, but was slowly starting to come round to the idea that someone (someone who by all right should despise him), loved him, and loved him exactly as he was.

Nathanos dragged a small stool over to the side of the bathtub and sat down, dipping his hands into the water. He nudged Mathias’ shoulder to get him to lean forward, then scooped up a handful of water and tipped it over Mathias’ hair without warning, repeating until it was drenched.

Mathias made a disgruntled sound, and scraped his damp locks back from his forehead, watching as Nathanos leant down to peruse a number of vials at his feet. He picked one up that contained an opalescent blue liquid, and unstopped the cork, letting the contents tip onto his other hand, before setting it back down and working the viscous liquid into a lather.

“Close your eyes,” he said gently, and bringing his hands to Mathias’ head, began to work the shampoo through his hair. Mathias let out a sigh that turned into a moan; the sensation was heavenly as Nathanos’ fingertips worked in circles to cover each strand in suds, thoroughly massaging his scalp, and sending shivers down his spine.

Heat began to pool in his stomach, as it so often did when Nathanos touched him. He was glad for the opacity of the water, so that his lover couldn’t see that he was getting hard by nothing more than a scratch at the scalp.

Nathanos dipped his hands into the water again to rinse the suds from his fingers, then picked up a pitcher which he filled from the tub. He lifted Mathias’ chin with a finger, and shielded his eyes with a large hand as he poured water over his hair, repeating the motions until he had washed away all of the soap.

Satisfied, he set the pitcher down, and took up a sea sponge, which he soaked before coating in another thick, sweetly scented liquid. The sponge felt good on Mathias skin. It was softer than he expected as Nathanos ran it along his shoulders, and upper arms. He washed away the sweat and grime of Mathias’ day with the utmost care, coating his torso in the sweet smelling soap.

Nathanos’ hands moved over his chest, the sponge brushing over a heat-swelled nipple, and Mathias gasped quietly. Nathanos didn't miss this, and did it again, slowly and intentionally, lightly scraping a thumbnail over the peak of sensitive flesh.

Mathias cock twitched, and he sunk down a little further into the water, “Light Nath, keep doing that and I might melt...” 

Nathanos merely smiled, close lipped, but his eyes, as orange and red as the sunset over Stormwind harbour, shone with amusement. “I just want to help you relax, Mathias” he said, setting down the sponge in lieu of his hands. He stood for long enough to shuffle the stool properly behind Mathia’s back, settling back in and placing both his hands on the Spymaster’s shoulders. He began to rub in circles, applying pressure with his thumbs when he came across a particularly knotted muscle, and tried to ease away the aches of a long day.

Mathias groaned again, his head falling back against Nathanos’ chest, leaving a large wet patch from his hair on the front of his shirt. Nathanos looked down at him, at his lidded eyes and face with it’s peaceful expression, flushed pink from the heat of the water. He bent down, his hands running over Mathias’ clavicle and down his torso, brushing both nipples again as he did so. He raised himself up to lean over and press a kiss against Mathias’ forehead, then traced his lips over Mathias eyelids, nose, and finally his mouth. He kissed softly and sweetly, despite the odd angle, while continually stroking his palms against the expanse of Mathias’ bare skin.

His hands drifted further and further as they kissed, nails scraping down his sides, to his outer thighs, then inwards, and upwards, until Mathias could feel Nathanos’ thumbs brush against his balls, then up the length of his cock. His hips bucked up of their own accord, sending a wave of bathwater over the edge of the tub, and splashing onto the floor.

“Oh,” Nathanos whispered, his lips brushing the shell of Mathias’ ear, “I see we’re feeling particularly sensitive today, hmm?” He dragged his lips down Mathias’ neck, stopping every so often to suck a kiss on the pale flesh. 

Mathias could barely summon the energy to moan in reply, but still managed to lift a hand from the water to gently grasp at Nathanos’ bare forearm. He felt so relaxed he was almost falling asleep under Nathanos’ ministrations.

“Come, let’s get you out of this water before you slip under,” Nathanos pressed one more kiss to his neck, and moved away to fetch a towelling cloth from the chest of drawers by the door. Mathias watched him go, eyeing the spreading patch of damp as it turned the fabric of his shirt translucent, and stuck to his solid torso. With tremendous effort, Mathias heaved himself up onto his knees, leaning his arms on the rim of the tub, just enjoying watching Nathonos perform the mundane task.

When Nathanos turned back with the towels, Mathias stood up, dripping with water and letting the rivlets run over his skin. He watched Nathanos drink him in, eyes roaming over his body until they settled quite unabashedly on his cock, rock hard and bumping against his abdomen with every breath. Mathias caught the shift of colour in his eyes, the red deepening ever so slightly, as usually happened when Nathanos was aroused.

Mathias made sure that Nathanos’ attentions were fully on him, and stretched his arms above his head, making a show of the way his lithe muscles shifted beneath his skin. Droplets of water ran off his skin and hair, dripping into the bathwater, and he scraped his soaking hair away from his face, before finally reaching a hand out for the towels Nathanos seemed to have forgotten he was holding.

“Nathanos?” Mathias called out softly with an amused smile, “It’s quite cold in here,” he could feel his arms begin to gooseflesh as the water evaporated from his skin. The fire in the hearth behind him was not quite enough to chase away the chill from the air.

“Of course,” Nathanos shook his head a little, and seemed to come back to himself, slowly raising his gaze from where it had rested between Mathias’ legs, up to his face, “My apologies”. He stepped forward and reached up to drop one towel unceremoniously onto Mathias’ head. The other, he wrapped around Mathias’ narrow waist, and began to rub gently, drying off the rivulets of milky water that still dripped down his torso.

Mathias made an indignant sound as the cloth covered his eyes, blocking his view of Nathanos. He hastily scrubbed his hair so it was no longer dripping, then pulled it from his head. He twisted it in his hands, and hooked it around Nathanos’ neck, pulling him forward and dragging him into a kiss deep enough for the both of them to forget how damp they were.

Mathias pulled away a little to speak, his lips still close enough to brush over Nathanos’ as he spoke. “I want you,” he whispered, his voice breathy with lust. He felt Nathanos’ hands tighten where they had come to rest on his hips, his thumbs digging in a moment before he caught control of himself. Nathanos nodded once, and in one smooth motion, helped lift Mathias from the wooden tub, and place him on the floor at the foot of the bed. Nathanos pulled away from him just long enough to carefully move all of Mathias’ armour from the bed to the corner, and lay down another large towel in its place, before coming back to claim another gentle kiss. Mathias gave him a quizzical look, but Nathanos merely gestured with a soft, “Please, lie down”.

Mathias did as he was told, climbing onto the bed, and laying on top of the towel. He made to roll onto his back, but was stopped by Nathanos’ hand on his ankle, “Mm, stay on your front,” he gave Mathias’ ankle a squeeze, then moved to the side of the bed, opening the drawer of the nightstand. Mathias knew very well what was kept in that drawer, and couldn't quite suppress the shiver of anticipation that ran through his body.

The mattress dipped as Nathanos joined him on the bed, sitting at his side, with one leg tucked underneath him. Mathias turned his head as much as he could to watch Nathanos’ hands handle another small, glass vial of liquid, this one holding a honey coloured oil. There was a small paper label affixed by a string around the neck of the bottle, and Mathias could just about make out the word ‘Dreamfoil’.

Ah, he thought to himself, not the usual then? He kept his eyes on Nathanos’ hands as the cork was removed, and made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as Nathanos simply upended the bottle and let the liquid pour directly onto his back. Mathias squirmed as the oil pooled in the dip at the bottom of his spine; it wasn’t cold, per se, but the slick sensation felt odd when he was so used to it being a lot further down and a lot further in…

Nathanos hesitated a moment before laying his hands on Mathias’ back, “Apologies for my hands, I should have warmed them for you.”

Mathias shook his head the best he could, relishing the way Nathanos’ cool palms drifted over his skin. “Mm, no, it’s actually quite pleasant,” he said, his words part muffled by the pillow under his cheek.

Nathanos ran his hands though the patch of oil, then slowly up Mathias’ spine, spreading the relaxant as he went. He made sure to coat Mathias’ entire back, rubbing over his waist, ribs and shoulder blades. Mathias could feel the properties of the Dreamfoil beginning to work their magic, the aches and pains of the day beginning to lessen and fade. However relaxed he had been after the bath, it seemed to help his muscles un-knot even further. He felt he could melt away right into the mattress.

He closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensations of Nathanos’ ministrations, the cool flesh against his bath-flushed skin mixed with the slick lubrication of the oil and felt heavenly. His breathing deepened, and he felt on the cusp of sleep already. With the hands on his back rubbing and circling, it was so easy to relax and simply enjoy his lover’s touch, at least until the hands dragged low and there was a sudden, hard squeeze on his buttock.

Mathias started awake with a splutter, “What was that for?”, he pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look at Nathanos, who still had a hand on Mathias ass cheek. 

“Just checking,” he said with a grin, “I’m not done with you yet, and I’d rather you awake for the next part.”

Nathanos’ hand slipped a few inches, until his fingers dipped into the crack between Mathias’ cheeks, “Ah,” the Spymaster gasped quietly, and lowered himself back onto the mattress, spreading his legs a little so Nathanos could easier reach his goal.

The cool fingers ran the length of his crack again and again, spreading oil between Mathias’ cheeks, then pushing gently on his entrance, but not hard enough to breach. Yet. Mathias squirmed, his cock brushing against the towel beneath him, enjoying the feeling of its texture against him. He pushed his hips back a little when Nathanos rubbed over his hole again, “Nath, please, don’t tease.”

Nathanos bent down to press a kiss at the base of his spine, and as he did so, inserted a finger into Mathias. It slid in with ease, the oil making the way smooth. Nathanos was up to the knuckle in one press, and Mathias arched his back with a moan. The single finger stroked Mathias’ entrance gently, over and over, fingertips curling in now and then as Nathanos massaged the muscle.

Mathias tried to hold back the gasps, but couldn’t help himself, which only made Nathanos do it again until he was satisfied with his work. He added a second finger, slipping in next to the first with no resistance, “You're stretched already,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, “You must be relaxed…”

Mathias couldn’t respond, he was too caught up in the sensations, and any words from his mouth would have been a stream of incoherence. He couldn't quite believe it himself that he felt so blissfully calm. Usually, he was strung tight as a bowstring but, luckily for him, Nathanos knew his way around a bow; his fingers knew how to nock, and pluck, and he could crook his fingers in a way that set all kinds of things aflame in Mathias.

The two fingers twisted and scissored inside him, not so much that it was uncomfortable, but enough that Mathias wanted more. He rolled his hips against the mattress, hoping that the shift would make Nathanos’ fingers dip in deeper, but Nathanos held his hips down with a forearm across his lower back, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

A third finger was closer to what Mathias desired. He felt fuller now, a familiar sensation that he craved most nights, and his hands curled into fists, gripping the bed sheets. It felt so good, but simultaneously so frustrating, that the man wouldn't just finger-fuck him hard like he did most nights.

“Nath, please, I'm _begging_ ,” his voice was breathy with need, and Nathanos seemed to pause for a moment in consideration. Then, after one more agonisingly slow press of his fingers, Nathanos pulled them free and dropped a kiss to Mathias’ shoulder.

There was the sound of rustling as Nathanos removed his clothing. He preferred to do so out of sight, still unsure of himself and his form, despite Mathias’ words and actions. Usually they would only make love in the dark, but the candles and fire lit the room with a golden glow, bathing them both in a subtle light. Mathias tried to catch a glimpse of his lover from the corner of his eye, at most spying the curve of his bicep, the dark hair of his chest, and the glint of firelight off the silver bar through his nipple.

Mathias had done it himself, held a needle and forceps in his hands and pierced the nub of flesh in one swift thrust of steel. Nathanos hadn’t even flinched, had just held onto Mathias’ hips, where he was straddled over Nathanos’ lap, and fucked up into him as he accepted the token of... of ownership? Affection? _Love_? Whatever it was, it was theirs, privy to their eyes only, and only ever seen in the dim light of their bedroom, when the coals burned low in the hearth and they could forget about everything except each other.

The glimpse of silver now had Mathias rolling his hips again, gently rubbing his cock over the towel, through the patch of pre-come, savouring the feeling of the soft fibres pulling at the sensitive head. There was a small stifled groan behind him, and the sound of boots thudding to the floor, then the mattress dipped again, and Nathanos’ weight shifted, moving to kneel between Mathias’ knees, and pushing his thighs apart with large, cold hands. Mathias felt a tap on his hip urging him up, and he obliged, raising his ass into the air.

Normally, he would be opposed to this; he didn’t like the feeling of exposure, even around the man he trusted most, but today felt different. He felt lighter. His pain was dulled, his mind was mercifully clear, and he felt weightless, carried adrift in the warm waves of Nathanos’ attentions.

There were hands on the underside of his knees, which were coaxed forwards until they were up by his torso, lifting his ass higher, displaying himself. He could hear the cork of another vial pop free, and the telltale sounds of Nathanos slicking himself up with the lubricant he used to help him become fully hard. He spent the moment it took to work playing with Mathias’ ass, his cool hands on the globes of his buttocks, until he was ready, and Mathias felt himself be gently spread apart, the insistent nudge of the head of Nathanos’ cock pressed against his hole.

Even with three fingers and ample oil, it took some patience for Mathias’ body to accept Nathanos' girth, but when it did, it was glorious. The cool, solid length of flesh dragged inside him, a welcome and familiar feeling. Nathanos waited for Mathias to adjust before continuing, almost pulling out completely, then sliding the tip back in, over and over. Mathias shuddered, the sensation was delicious, the tease of his hole sending him into a lusty daze.

It seemed like an age before Nathanos deigned to continue on, but when he did, he pressed his whole body against Mathias’ back, with a drag of his lips up his spine, and a gentle touch of teeth at the join between shoulder and neck. He never bit, had never asked to, and there had never been the need to talk about it. Mathias was well aware of Nathanos’ curse, his status as an undead, and what that meant for him. He could be dangerous, could slip up at any given moment, taste blood on his tongue and once again be lost in the instinctual urge to consume.

But his self control was unfathomable, he had never touched Mathias in any way that was not consensual. Had never asked for much, either, and preferred to let Mathias take what he needed, and to give what he wanted. Though Mathias had to admit, the sharp scrape of bone against flesh gave him a thrill, and his hands further tensed in the sheets. He feared they might rip under the strain.

The icy cool weight over him settled after a moment, Nathanos finally fully seated inside of him, giving him time to adjust. Nathanos could stay unimaginably still when he wanted to, and the lack of fluctuation in his body had worried Mathias initially. But Nathanos had let him explore, let him press a palm to the broad chest, to feel no heart beating beneath. Nathanos had explained that his inhalations and exhalations were mere muscle memory, like a ghost, a pale imitation of breathing that Nathanos no longer required.

Mathias had asked if he felt pain, or hate, or love, and the forsaken had been truthful. He did not feel much for anything, not any more. But, he’d whispered, in the safety of their bed, the warmth of Mathias’ hands, and lips, and body, were the one thing he desired most in the world. Mathias had kissed him then, deep and with as much meaning as he could muster. It wasn't quite ‘I love you’, but it was as good as he could get from a man whose heart had broken so many years earlier.

“Nathanos,” Mathias whispered, turning his head towards his lover, who was sucking kisses onto the pale skin of his neck, and lazily rolling his hips, every inch of his cock dragging deliciously inside him as he did so. Mathias waited until Nathanos looked up, and gazed into his eyes. It was like he was looking into a supernova, the red light within them burned like hellfire, searing into Mathias own. But Mathias did not look away. He held his gaze steady, and spoke.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Nathanos’ hips halted in action, as he paused to search Mathias’ face for any hint of doubt. Upon finding none, just the expression of a man fully lost in his passion, he captured Mathias’ lips in a searing, open-mouthed kiss and hummed in affirmative. He began to move once more, slowly at first but building steadily, until he was thrusting his hips in a fervent rhythm.

Mathias had to release the bedsheets, and slam one hand against the headboard to prevent himself from being shunted too far up the bed, which creaked dangerously under them as Nathanos kept up his fevered pace, fucking Mathias relentlessly into the mattress. Mathias knew that he could do this for hours. The forsaken didn’t get tired, or hungry, and he would continue until Mathias either came or told him to stop. 

He snaked an arm under Mathias’ chest to grip onto his shoulder, pulling Mathias back with every thrust. The slight change in angle meant he hit Mathias’ prostate relentlessly, and Mathias could do nothing but try his best to push back against it, a string of curses falling from his lips, “Oh, oh… fuck Nathaaah, fuck me- _yes_ -fuck! _Harder…_ ”

Nathanos took his orders well. Releasing Mathias’ shoulder, and sitting back on his heels, he gripped him with both hands firmly on his hips, and slammed himself into the tight heat of his body without restraint, hips snapping with each thrust. Mathias’ moans grew louder and more unrestrained, he grasped blindly behind him for Nathanos arm and guided the large, cool hand to his leaking cock. Nathanos took the thick length in hand with a firm grip, and began to stroke in time with his hips.

Both of Mathias’ hands were on the headboard now, forcing himself back onto Nathanos’ cock like his life depended on it. Noticing his desperation, Nathanos again wrapped his free arm around Mathias’ torso and pulled him up, so his chest was flush to his back, forcing Mathias to sink onto his cock and drive it deeper into his body. Mathias’ hands gripped onto Nathanos’ arms with force enough to leave fingernail marks in the flesh, but the sensations were becoming overwhelming all too quickly, and he was shuddering violently with impending orgasm.

Then just before climax, Nathanos stilled completely, pressed his lips to Mathias’ ear, and whispered a single word:

“ _Come._ ”

With a cry, Mathias did just that, spurting upwards onto his chest from where Nathanos had angled his cock. The intensity of his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave, and lasted for what seemed like an age, but the white haze of pleasure finally dispersed like static, and Mathias came back to himself, still sat on Nathanos’ lap, with strong arms wrapped around him in a tender embrace.

Mathias felt utterly boneless. His orgasm was powerful enough that he could feel sticky strands of come on his face and in his hair, but he was so limp he couldn’t even lift a finger to do anything about it. He looked down at the mess on his chest with a sigh, “And I just bathed,” he lamented, tipping his head back to rest on Nathanos’ shoulder, nuzzling against the rough stubble of his lover’s jawline.

Nathanos hummed in amusement, tracing idle patterns onto the skin of Mathias’ chest, dragging his fingers through the mess and spreading it over the taught muscles of Mathias’ torso. “Well,” he said with a smile, the timbre of his voice warm and low, “lucky for you, the water is enchanted.”

Mathias craned his neck, and sure enough, the bathtub still steamed like it had been freshly drawn. He chuckled and pressed his lips to Nathanos’ cheek, “Thank you, Nathanos,” he said softly, and slowly eased himself off Nathanos’ cock. He gathered up the towel from the mattress and wiped away as much of the mess as he could from his stomach, then reached behind to remove the excess lubrication, though, as always, there was a distinct lack of stickiness.

Nathanos, in the meantime, had climbed off the bed and grabbed one of the discarded towels from the floor. Mathias turned on his knees to look at him, then glanced down between Nathanos’ legs, “Did you…?” He gestured downward.

“Not this time,” Nathanos said, with what Mathias thought could have been a sad smile. He slid from the mattress to stand in front of his lover, to run his hands over the broad chest, scrape his fingernails through the darks hairs there, and rub his fingertips over the pierced nipple.

“Next time,” he promised, cupping Nathanos’ now softened cock in his palm, and giving it a light squeeze. “Now, I need to get cleaned up,” He turned and stepped towards the bathtub, water still hot and inviting. Looking over his shoulder, he reached a hand back towards Nathanos.

“Join me?”

Nathanos dropped his towel, took his hand, and happily obliged.


End file.
